1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to identifying electronic boards/software routines configurations over time at a plurality of remote sites.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many large, industrial machines such as steam turbines, generators, locomotives, ships, oil refineries, iron mills, stamping mills, factory tools are either impossible or impractical to bring into a shop for in-house measurements. These remote sites are now connected to a base by a remote link. Measurements and other data may be transmitted via the remote link between the remote site and the base.
This remote link may be hardwired, such as an dedicated phone line, Internet connection, or may be by a radio link. The remote link is typically used to perform remote diagnostics of the equipment.
Typically the remote link is used to identify a current configuration, and inventory of the types of boards in a device to provide accurate service advice. Each machine may use many different types of boards and software, and certain types may not be compatible.
Patents, Copyrights and Trademarks may cover certain electronic boards and software routines (`protected property`). These may be licensed (by a Licensor) to a customer (Licensee) for a specified period of time, area of use, or conditions of use. Conditions of use may be contrary to a warranty and is important for the licensee to know. It is very difficult to discern if the protected inventions are being implemented according to their prescribed use. If is very difficult to try to discern their use since many are typically, on-site devices, and inaccessible. It may also be embarrassing to check up on customers, who are actually using the products according to the license.
Currently, there is the need for a system that automatically determines unauthorized boards and routines residing in a machine at a remote site, and also aids in determining the life cycle of boards and routines.